cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Demon
Heavenly Demon (天魔; tiān mó) also known as Outland Heavenly Demon (域外天魔; yùwài tiān mó) by cultivators, were strange creatures of unknown origins. These creatures were like meteors, and each year, a few of them would fall onto the Earth. Some of them would burn to ashes as soon as they entered the atmosphere. But some whose luck or strength was good enough would successfully descend onto the surface of the Earth. Ordinary human beings couldn’t see heavenly demons, and they too weren’t particularly interested in ordinary human beings or animals. What they were looking for were strong cultivators, monster beasts, ghost cultivators, aboriginal deities, and other similar beings with a high quantity of spiritual energy. After finding them, they would hunt and kill them in order to eat them and increase their strength. Origin The origin of outland heavenly demons currently unknown. There are some speculations that they were related with previous Heavenly Way, or far more ancient era. Other speculation includes they are from other worlds or creatures from other time and space. Curse The heavenly demons were cursed by the Fourth Heavenly Way, causing them to lose their wisdom. Eight-Armed Heavenly Demon joined the Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance to break the curse. Battle Strength Heavenly demons had rather low intelligence, and even their brain was just one of the muscles in their body. On the other hand, this allowed them to display a fighting capacity that was superior to their rank. In order to slay a Sixth Stage heavenly demon, it was recommended to form a task force consisting more than two Sixth Stage True Monarchs as the leaders and twenty Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereigns as the assistants. Types of Heavenly Demon Blood Demon Blood Demon (血魔; xuè mó) was the first type of heavenly demon encountered by Song Shuhang. Blood Demon King Core (血魔王者核心; xuè mówáng zhě héxīn) Dragon Demon Dragon Demon (龙魔; lóng mó) was the second type of heavenly demon encountered by Song Shuhang. He first read about it from a book titled 《''Introduction to Outland Heavenly Demons''》 at Clear Water Pavilion’s library. Different from any other type of heavenly demons, dragon demons didn’t carry with them any treasures. If can obtain some spirit stones already considered as not bad. Although they didn’t carry any treasures, their bodies are treasures themselves. Its blood can be refined into medicine pill and medicament such as the Dragon Demon Medicine while its leather can be used to produce high quality magical clothes. A Sixth Stage True Monarch Demon Dragon called Long Qianjun, gathered a sizeable force of Demons of the Nine Serenities to attack and kill the successor of the Vajrapani Temple. Before Long Qianjun can launch his attack, he was accidentally killed by White and his body was given to Song Shuhang. Later on, his body was given to Scholar Contribute Society and refined into Dragon Demon Medicine. Restoring Wisdom After Daozi became the 8.5th Heavenly Way, he fulfilled his agreement with Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance’s member, the Eight-Armed Heavenly Demon. Daozi enlisted the help of Tyrant Song, who used his newly comprehended Way of Non-life and Non-Dead, in the task. After their resurrection, their wisdom and intelligence were restored, and the curse placed on them by the Fourth Heavenly Way was removed completely. Trivia # Both ‘heavenly demon’ (天魔; tiān mó) and ‘heavenly demon from the outer space’ (宇宙天魔; yǔzhòu tiān mó) was translated as ‘cosmic demon’ by Godbrandy, while ‘outland heavenly demon’ (域外天魔; yùwài tiān mó) was translated as ‘extraterrestrial demon’. However, in chapter 488 Godbrandy translated all three as cosmic demon without any distinction between them what so ever. # There is no differentiation between monster demon (妖魔; yāo mó) and heavenly demon (天魔; tiān mó) by Godbrandy observed. # ‘Dragon demon’ (龙魔; lóng mó) also translated as ‘demodragons’ by Godbrandy. Trivia Category:Demon Category:Races